Dark Lugiel
Dark Lugiel is the wielder of the Dark Spark and the main antagonist of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Ginga S. History ''Shin Ultraman Retsuden 79'' Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel were originally one entity, but their conflicting views on how to create an "ultimate paradise" led to them splitting. Dark Lugiel believed that all lifeforms must be paused, while Ginga thought that active lifeforms brought prosperity. After becoming two separate entities, Ginga inherited the light while Dark Lugiel gained the darkness. During the Dark Spark War, Dark Lugiel used the Dark Spark to transform every Ultra and Monster into a Spark Doll. However, Dark Lugiel and his light counterpart Ginga also wound up as Spark Dolls, with Lugiel being locked in his Spark Device. Lugiel then sent his minion, Alien Valky, to distribute Spark Dolls. Dark Lugiel was eventually revealed to have been inhabiting the body of Furoboshi Private Elementary School. He was later purged from her body by Hotsuma Raido, but this didn't stop him from reviving himself. Ultraman Ginga then went to challenge Dark Lugiel, but his dark half managed to overpower him. However, Ultraman Taro managed to regain his full size and went to fight Dark Lugiel. Dark Lugiel managed to defeat him too, but not before he could revive Ultraman Ginga. Ginga and Dark Lugiel then clashed again. Ginga eventually defeated Lugiel with a Ginga Especially, freeing all of his Spark Dolls. ''Ultraman Ginga S'' Dark Lugiel's body was later recovered by Exceller, who sought to combine with it to create a powerful being. Dark Lugiel was eventually revived thanks to the Victorium Crystals. Lugiel's first move after his revival was to combine with the Live Base on Earth, taking the Victorium Cannon and becoming Vict Lugiel. While Vict Lugiel was initially piloted by Exceller, Dark Lugiel eventually revealed himself and killed Exceller by transforming him into a Spark Doll. After his revival, Dark Lugiel resumed his plan to petrify all life. He was combatted by Ginga and Victory, but managed to have the upper hand in the fight. This changed when Zero hacked and weakened Vict Lugiel, allowing the Ultras to gain the advantage. Lugiel was eventually finished off by the Ultra duo with a Cosmo Miracle Especially. ''Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! An Eteldummy copy of Dark Lugiel was created by Etelgar. It was defeated by Ultraman Ginga Victory with the Ginga Victory Breaker. Trivia *Dark Lugiel possesses several features that is similar to Ginga himself, aside from sharing the same voice actor. Series writer Takano Nakano took note of this and eventually made the decision to have their background written as a singular being that would eventually split due to conflicting ideals. *The sound effect when Lugiel fires the energy blasts from his chest is the sound made by several Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus, mainly Pedoleon. *Dark Lugiel's powers seem to mainly revolve around the Dark Spark with only two attacks/abilities having nothing to do with the item. However in Ginga S, he was revealed to have a lot of powers even without the Dark Spark. *Dark Lugiel was the third character to be modeled after Dark Zagi's scrapped Ultimate form, Dark Lucifer preceded by Ultraman Hikari/Hunter Knight Tsurugi and Arch Belial. Among them, Dark Lugiel is the first one to be non-Ultra. *Ginga and Dark Lugiel's origin resembles the Chinese philosophy Yin and Yang used to describe how apparently opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. This reflected on how Ginga resembles Yang (light) and Dark Lugiel resembles Yin (dark). *In an original plan, Vict Lugiel was supposedly made as a dark version of Ultraman Ginga, named '''Black Ginga' (黒ギンガ Kuro Ginga). **This was referenced and joked by Takuya Negishi in a conference for Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes, where he asked Koichi Sakamoto for Ginga's evil clone, where Sakamoto added that he would appear "in the future". *Vict Lugiel's origin is a reference to Godzilla, a giant draconic/saurian monster created from a weapon of city-destroying power and the arrogance of humanity in misusing said weapon. *Vict Lugiel is based on two Ultra Kaiju: **Arch Belial: Requirement of minerals to become monsters. **Deathfacer: Originally humanity's greatest defense weapon which fell into the hands of evil. *Although the Eteldummy of Dark Lugiel was summoned from the fears of Shizukugaoka citizens, his presence is only known to the alumni of Furuboshi elementary schools, as well as a handful of Furuboshi citizens. The closest forms of Dark Lugiel that they encountered before were Vict Lugiel and the brief appearance of his hologram. *He is as of late the only Pure Evil Ultraman villain along with Commander Black, Alien Empera, Ultraman Belial, and Ultraman Tregear. Navigation Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Monster Master Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Fragmental Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Chaotic Evil